Rainbow
by xana4
Summary: She reminds him of the rainbow...all the colors of it, actually!  Read and Review


**Rainbow **- Kensi reminds him of the rainbow. All the colors of it, actually.

**Red**

She's a passionate person.

Anyone would be able to say that after an argument with her.

It happens quite often between the two of them. He says something that is bound to piss her off and she loses her patience.

There are times in which she chooses to ignore him and his words and actions but those are not nearly as fun for him.

Deeks would never admit it out loud, not in front of the rest of the team anyway, but there's something about her when she is yelling at him that always manages to turn him on beyond comprehension. It's probably the way her cheeks turn red. It's probably because that redness reminds him of the other only occasion in which she gets that red, that breathless.

Yes, Kensi is a passionate woman in pretty much everything she does. But there is something about the way she yells at him that does things for him.

**Orange**

She loves oranges.

He hates them.

It's one of the first things he finds out about her after they start dating.

She's not the type of person who keeps a lot of food in her fridge but he starts to notice that there is one thing she always has. No matter what, she always has oranges.

It should probably bother him or even disgust him because they are indeed the only fruit he hates but she is Kensi so he doesn't say a word about it. Later on, he finds the courage to ask her why she always has oranges. She tells him that she finds them sweet and that they help her keep all the colds and flues away with their vitamins. He just shrugs and doesn't say a word about it once again.

There is one day, though, in which everything changes. She kisses him right after eating an orange.

She does it on purpose and he's aware of it but he still deepens the kiss because, even though he hates oranges, he loves her and he can't imagine anything else tasting as good or as sweet as she does.

**Yellow**

She hates yellow.

Or at least she hates yellow clothes.

He doesn't understand this, he really doesn't. But then again, this is Kensi and there are many things he doesn't understand when it comes to her. Deeks likes to think he's getting better at it, understanding her that is. Sometimes, he can tell what she's thinking about just because of the look on her face or the way she holds something.

She says yellow doesn't look good on her.

He can do nothing but shakes his head.

If only she knew how good she looks in everything she wears.

So he helps yellow, or at least he helps her like yellow. He's not entirely sure about his plan but he figures that it's not that bad. He's done far worst things.

When he hands her the bag with the yellow lingerie he half expects her to either punch him or kick him in the balls. She does none of those things. Instead, she smirks and walks to the bathroom with the bag on her hands.

When she finally walks out of the bathroom, he proves her that she looks as good in yellow as she looks in any other color. She's always sexy and gorgeous beyond words to him.

**Green**

There's something about the way she looks when she is lying on the grass that always manages to amaze him.

Maybe it's the way the green color brings out the tan or maybe it's because she always manages look even happier.

He figures that it's a bit of both.

She's not usually that relaxed or with such a big smile on her face. Maybe she looks that good when she is lying on the grass because it always manages to remind him of a little kid, with no worries and not a care in the world.

She looks so carefree that he wants nothing else but freeze time and allow her to stay like this forever.

**Violet**

Violets are her favorite flower, he learns.

The first time he messes up in their relationship it's because he wants her to move in with him but she accuses him of wanting to take away her independence. They argue so he needs to make things right.

He doesn't know how to, though, so he asks Sam. Sam shrugs and wishes him good luck with that, not something very helpful. It ends up being Callen who helps him. He tells him she hates flowers but that she has a soft spot for violets.

That night he goes to her house with violets.

She opens the door wearing just one of his old shirts and with her hair tied up in a loose ponytail.

He gets on his knees in front of her, not caring if anyone sees him and ignoring the scared look on her face, and does the unthinkable. He begs her to move in with him. Kensi lets out a sigh of relief and he actually laughs because he knows what had been going through her mind.

She grabs his hand and pulls him back up. She asks him, in a soft voice, why he wants her to go live with him that much.

He shrugs and says that he wants to know he has something to come home for every single day. She smiles and accepts his flowers. They move in together three months after that. It's how long it takes them to find the perfect house.

And, even though they don't talk about it, they both chose it because it seems like the perfect house to raise a family in.

**Indigo**

She has an over-sized shirt in her closet that is a mystery to him. The only thing he knows is that it's indigo (she has told him that much when he had said it was blue).

He doesn't know to whom it had belonged to.

He has never seen her wearing it before.

He has never even seen her touch it before.

He doesn't ask her why she has it. He has the feeling that it's one of those things she will tell him when she feels ready to do so.

That moment comes three years after they had first started dating.

He's sitting on the couch watching TV when she walks in and sits next to him with the shirt on her hands. He turns off the TV and looks at her. Kensi smiles and tells him that her mother had worn that shirt while she had been pregnant, expecting her. Deeks smiles and touches the soft fabric but doesn't miss the look on her eyes. There's something else she's not telling him. She doesn't disappoint. She takes a deep breath before continuing.

Kensi tells him she's pregnant, expecting his child. Deeks jumps off the couch and twirls her around, hearing her laugh on his hear.

He puts her down and tells her he loves her more than anything else on this world.

**Blue**

They paint the walls blue right after they find out they're having a boy.

Callen pays Sam 50 bucks because they had a bet going on about the sex of the baby.

It is quite a sight to watch, Callen and Sam worrying about Kensi at all times. She even lets them stroke her belly when she was in a good mood.

Of course, he is the one with special privileges.

He is the one who is allowed to fall asleep with her on his arms, his hand resting on her belly to feel his son moving beneath it.

He is the one who is allowed to sing to her belly.

He is the one who is allowed to kiss her growing stomach whenever he feels like it, always managing to bring a smile to her face.

Andrew Deeks is brought to the blue room after his birth. He has his father's bright blue eyes, much to Kensi's delight, and his mother's dark hair. It's the perfect combination of his parents.

Deeks hopes he doesn't have his mother's trouble magnet, even if he loves to be her knight in shining armor once in a while.

Kensi hopes he doesn't have his father's sense of humor, even though it always manages to make her smile.

One way or another, they are a family. The only thing they need is eachother and the love that they share.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**I wrote this one-shot a while ago but this felt like the right time to post it. It's just something I came up with while bored out of my mind in Math.**

**Tell me what you think about it because I'm really unsure about this one.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Sarah**


End file.
